Vesperia Island
by Yurilover89
Summary: It's a girls only vacation for Estelle, Rita, Judith, and Patty after the events with Duke, and they want to have a good time as much as possible. They might even get more than just a vacation. Rating may change.


Princess Estelle, Rita Mordio, Judith, and Patty Fleur were flying on their ship which was carried by Judith's faithful friend Ba'ul. The girls decided to take a little vacation for females only after saving the world from destruction. Their destination, a private little island which Patty herself discovered just north east of Nam Cobanda Isle.

When Estelle saw the little speck of land in view, she pointed to it with an excited smile saying "There it is! I can see it from here!"

Rita, Patty and Judith looked over at where Estelle was pointing at and saw the island. "See? There was an island, just like I said!" Patty exclaimed in pride.

"Well, it's about time!" Rita said a bit impatient.

"I'm glad we made it before the sun went down. It's really hard to find it in darkness." Judith said. Ba'ul landed allowing the four girls to disembark.

Estelle looked around, seeing the white sand, the crystal clear ocean, The beautiful trees and luscious fruit either handing from the trees or fallen from them. "Oh, Patty! You were right! This place is so amazing!"

Patty smiled with her arms crossed in pride. "I'd figured you would like it."

"Like it? I love it!" Estelle explained. "It is so bright here, the ocean and sky are lovely, and the temperature is just right. I can't even imagine anything more wonderful."

Rita only shrugged, looking unimpressed and said "Meh, it's okay, I guess."

"Thanks for carrying us here, Ba'ul. We'll be sure to call you as soon as we're done here."

Ba'ul then left as Judith waved to him. Estelle then said "I'm so happy that I'm taking a vacation with you girls!"

Patty embraced Estelle and said "I'm really happy too! And it is nice to be away from the boys."

"Yeah, it's about time we females have our own quality time alone." Said Judith.

"Especially from that loony middle aged man, Raven!" Rita mentioned with a serious look as the other girls giggled.

"Is that really any way to respect your elders, Rita?" Judith teased.

Rita was taken aback of the thought of Raven being given respect. "Respect?! To Raven?! For being a wise cracking pervert?! Yeah right!"

"Careful, Rita! Remember, he's a captain!" Patty reminded in a teasing manner. "So you might wanna watch what you address people as...!"

"Have them throw me in the brig, for all I care! I would have no regrets." Rita claimed.

The other girls giggled as Estelle placed down a bag and dug throw it, picking out beach blankets, sun lotion, a frisbee, and four of their bathing suits. "Alright, girls! What do you say we change into our bathing suits and then enjoy the beach!"

"Aye, as you command, captain!" Patty acknowledged heartily.

"Sure." Rita said plainly.

"I'm all for that." Said Judith.

All four girls striped themselves of their clothing and changed into their swimsuits. Estelle in her white bathing suit, Rita in her red bikini, diving goggles, and white button up shirt, Patty in her flowery summer dress and straw hat, and Judith in her black bikini.

"Okay, I think we're ready." Said Estelle. "So who's going to do what?"

"I think what I'm gonna do is look around for some specimens and observe them." Said Rita.

"Look for what and do what with them?" Patty asked, looking up and tapping her chin confused.

Rita then made an annoyed expression as she rephrased what she said. "I'm going to study the animals and plants on this island."

"Oh...! That's what your gonna do." Patty said with a grin. "Well, I'm gonna go do some exploring. Be right back!" Patty then ran off along the shore lines filled with enthusiasm.

Surprised and worried, Estelle called out "P-Patty, wait! You... You could get hurt!"

Judith smiled at the princess and assured "Don't worry, Estelle. Patty's been through many things in her travels, especially with us. She can take care of herself, I think."

Estelle held her hands to her chest in concern. "Oh, but what if this time she..."

Rita groaned and said "Oh my gosh...! If it'll calm you down, I'll go with her, just to make sure she doesn't get into trouble, or whatever."

Estelle looked at Rita with an pleased smile. "You would do that, Rita?"

Rita looked at Estelle's optimistic eyes and then shrugged, saying "For you, Estelle, anything."

Then, before Rita knew it, Estelle embraced her friend in a tight loving hug, much to the mage's discomfort. "Oh Rita...! I know you would always deny it, but you are a good person!"

Rita struggled in Estelle's arms as she said in annoyance "Alright, alright! You're welcome! Now can you let me go, please?!"

Estelle obliged and let go. Then Judith said "Be sure to come back if you both get tired."

"We will. See ya." Rita turned and ran to where Patty went to.

"I hope those two will be okay." Estelle wished.

"Well, while the little ones have their fun, why don't we have our's as well after a nice sun bathe?" Judith suggested.

Estelle looked back at the Krityan and asked curiously "Huh? What kind of fun?"

Judith then made a seductive face and answered "Some naughty fun."

Estelle was taken aback in shock of the way Judith looked and sounded when she said those words to her. "Wh-What?!"

Judith then giggled with a friendly smile and said "I'm just kidding. I meant like play a little volley ball, play tag, play catch with a plastic disk, that kind of fun."

Estelle made a sigh of relief and said "Don't excite me like that."

"Sorry. You're just so cute when you're flustered, or nervous." Judith apologized. "Anyway, let's lay some blankets down, shall we?"

"Oh! Yes, let's!" Said Estelle as they unfolded the blankets and laid them flat on the smooth surface. Estelle then took the sun lotion and gave it to Judith. "Judith? Would you mind applying lotion on me?"

"Not at all. Then would you apply some of it on me?" Judith asked.

"Mm-Hm!" Estelle nodded as she laid down flat on her stomach. Judith opened the lid and squeezed some of the lotion in her hand and then began rubbing it on Estelle's skin from shoulders to legs.

Estelle could help but giggle because of how ticklish it felt. It was music to Judith's ears to hear Estelle expressing her childish delight. 'Estelle is such a beautiful girl, both outside and in. Just like every princess should be.' Once Judith was done, she said "Okay, you're done. Now, it's my turn."

Judith laid flag on her back as Estelle squeezed the lotion in her hands and began applying it on the Krityan's skin. Judith closed her eyes as she felt the princess' hands do their magic on her. Estelle blushed at the fact that she was feeling Judith's skin with her own hands. She always did admire Judith's physical appearance, and she was a little bit jealous of her too.

Once the front was done, Judith turned herself over so that her back was facing up. Estelle then applied more lotion on Judith as she examined her from head to toe. 'Judy is so beautiful. I wish I could be as attractive as her.' She caught herself having these thoughts and made an embarrassed smile. 'What am I thinking?! I'm not that kind of girl! Am I?'

When Estelle was finished, she said "Okay, I'm done." She then laid down on the blanket next to Judith. "Now we let the sun do the rest, right?"

"That's the idea." Said Judith as they both let out a sigh of relaxation.

End of Part One

* * *

><p>So how do you like the parings? I'll understand if you don't like them. Other than that, I hope you've enjoyed the story so far. Next, Patty and Rita do some exploring and find something they never thought they would find. What is it? Wait and find out in part two!<p> 


End file.
